El crucero
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Inglaterra decide tomar unas cortas vacaciones y complaciéndose en su felicidad, esta de pronto es arruinada cuando ve a su némesis eterno: ¡Francia!


**Un one-shot de este dúo tan singular y divertido. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>El crucero<strong>

El enorme barco británico se meció en un ligero vaivén mientras las olas que levantaba su travesía por la sobresaliente dimensión del azulado mar, se estrellaban contra el acero de su armazón y el espumoso borde de las olas iba quedando atrás en una blanca y ancha línea.

Arthur Kirkland suspiró contento apoyando sus manos en la baranda del barco sintiendo como sus rubios cabellos eran mecidos con suavidad por el viento. Día y medio de recorrido en medio del océano en estas pequeñas vacaciones que había tomado antes de la reunión que tendrían las naciones en la cumbre mundial, lo había llenado de cierta alegría, pues en ese momento se encontraba lejos de los problemas, las inquietudes, las preocupaciones y todo eso, aunque se tratara de unas vacaciones de pocos días. De hecho, ya solamente les faltaba visitar dos ciudades turísticas en su recorrido. La antepenúltima la habían dejado ese medio día.

Una perceptible sonrisa de bienestar asomó a sus labios mientras miraba el océano y se maravillaba de la hermosura que formaban el conjunto de éste y el cielo.

— ¡Aaaah!—dejó salir satisfecho y se murmuró así mismo—: y lo mejor de todo es que ese fastidioso francés se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

Se amplió su sonrisa y se volvió para regresar al interior. Era la hora vespertina del té y…

Se congeló de pronto. Un grito de… casi terror, estuvo a punto de brotar de su garganta, pero lo detuvo pensando que estaba viendo una visión.

Sí, eso era ese rubio que a unos metros de él, conversaba de manera desprendida con una joven que con sus ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba visiblemente fascinada, y de pronto Arthur también se vio fascinado al observar como el viento movía los largos y sedosos cabellos del rubio, y fue esa cabellera más que nada, la que lo convenció de que no era una visión… ¡Su némesis eterno estaba allí!

— ¡France! — gritó sin poderlo evitar — ¿Qué demonios haces en mi barco?

Sorprendido por aquella reconocida voz, Francis Bennefoy dejó su parloteo con la chica y dirigiendo su mirada a Inglaterra, sonrió con amplitud, aparentemente complacido de ver a su amigo.

— ¡Arthur! — Gritó a su vez, luego despidió a la joven y se dirigió con aquella sonrisa desquiciante al británico— ¿También estás de vacaciones?

Inglaterra no cabía en sí de tanta irritación, la que creció cuando Francis llegó a su lado y lo abrazó murmurando en su oído:

—Qué gusto verte en este tu barco — pudo notarse el sarcasmo en su voz.

Arthur lo empujó y se sacudió como si un bicho raro hubiera trepado sobre él y lo recorriera despiadadamente.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto! —Ordenó retirándose un poco de Francia, sin dejar de sacudirse el frente con manos nerviosas, como si aún sintiera al bicho raro caminar sobre él — ¿Y por qué estás en mi barco? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué estoy en tu barco? ¡Porque es un medio de transporte que me gusta mucho! ¿Dónde? En esa ciudad que ha quedado atrás por mucho kilómetros. ¿Cuándo? Este mediodía. ¿Cómo? Pues abordé y entré por la puerta del barco. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque al igual que tú, estoy de vacaciones!

— ¡Pero… pero…!

Arthur no podía creer en su mala suerte. Recorrió al causante de su mal humor con mirada casi asesina. ¡No iba a permitir que le arruinara el resto de sus vacaciones! Así que con voz enérgica le ordenó:

— ¡Pues tendrás que abandonar mi barco en cuanto lleguemos a la próxima ciudad! ¡No te quiero aquí!

Finalmente Francis perdió su deslumbrante sonrisa y refutó:

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pagué un boleto y nadie me sacará de este barco! ¡Ni siquiera tú! ¡Tengo tanto derecho como… como…! —buscó a su alrededor y ubicó a unos japoneses a unos metros de ellos — ¡Como ellos lo tienen a estar aquí!

— ¡Dije que dejarás este barco! —insistió Inglaterra en alta voz.

— ¡Y yo dije que no!

Entonces Arthur perdiendo el control, tomó a Francia por los hombros y lo sacudió con violencia mientras recalcaba su orden:

— ¡Dejarás mi barco, y mientras llegamos a la siguiente ciudad, te mandaré al cuarto PDL!

Francis se desprendió de las manos del cejón y mirándolo disgustado, preguntó:

— ¿Al cuarto PDL?

— ¡Privación De Libertad!

—Aww, ¡Claro que no puedes hacer eso! ¡Este maltrato es un atentado contra la diplomacia y…!

Se interrumpió al fijar su atención hacia una parte del barco que se encontraba en completa soledad. Un hombre que se veía en un lamentable estado emocional, intentaba trepar el barandal del barco para saltar al mar.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó Francis corriendo hasta el hombre que casi lograba su objetivo de lanzarse al agua, pero se detuvo cuando miró a Francis que, seguido por Arthur, llegaron a su lado y le escuchó decir con voz calmada — Tranquilo, tranquilo. No te lances. En verdad no quieres morir.

Francis miró al alterado hombre dándose cuenta que era francés y su lado "paternal" salió a flote y su deseo de salvar a uno de sus "hijos" se intensificó.

—Déjalo que se lance, Francis —dijo en cambio Arthur, con voz bastante sarcástica, restándole así importancia al asunto — El pobre hombre debió darse cuenta el castigo que es ser francés. Finalmente descubrió lo terrible que es formar parte de Francia. ¡Preferible la muerte!

Muy herido en su orgullo y francamente atacado en su amor propio, Francia se enfrentó con Inglaterra y con voz también llena de sarcasmo, aunque con un toque de frialdad, contraatacó:

— ¡Mira quien dice eso! ¡Alguien que tiene como alimentación las cosas más asquerosas del mundo! ¡La comida inglesa es lo más horripilante que alguien ha probado! ¡Una mera porquería que provoca vomitar!

El reto en las miradas azules dejó claro que se habían olvidado del suicida y que lo que ahora importaba, era defender la soberana alimentación de uno y la soberana patria del otro.

— ¡Retráctate de eso que has dicho! — Exigió Inglaterra— La comida inglesa es la más sabrosa que existe.

— ¡No me retractaré hasta que tú lo hagas primero! — respondió Francis y dio un paso hacia adelante, más retador aún.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! — y dio también un paso adelante, al momento, ambos quedaron casi rostro con rostro, mirándose muy airados.

Solamente fue por un momento, porque casi enseguida ambos se liaron en una franca agresión física y así pasaron por alto a un par de pasajeros que fueron a rescatar al asustado hombre, el que se dejó ayudar sin peros, pues la trifulca que habían armado las dos naciones lo habían espantado más que los mismos problemas que tenía y el deseado suicidio pasó al olvido.

— ¡Deja de golpearme! —Pidió Francis librándose del puño de Inglaterra que iba derecho a su guapo rostro — ¡Dañas mi físico!

— ¡Y tú dañas mi reputación! — se quejó Arthur recibiendo el roce del puño de Francia, entonces el primero se lanzó contra Francis sin darse cuenta que estaba casi pegado al barandal de la embarcación y con el peso de su cuerpo, este retrocedió y por ese mismo peso, Francis pasó sobre la borda, pero no cayó al agua porque alcanzando a utilizar sus piernas, prensó el cuello de Arthur cruzando sus pies sobre éste y así quedar sujeto, aunque colgado de cabeza fuera de la borda y de espalda a ella, mientras Arthur quedó atravesado por la cintura sobre la borda, con el rostro hacia al mar.

— ¡Suéltame! —pidió el cejón con voz sofocada por el peso de Francia. Rápidamente su rostro comenzó a ponerse colorado no sólo por la presión que los pies de Francis ejercían sobre su cuello, sino por el esfuerzo que hizo de deshacer el cruce de esos pies para quedar libre, pero sus manos lucharon de manera inútil. Francis estaba bien sujeto y no lo soltaría — ¡Me estás asfixiando!

— ¡Entonces ayúdame a subir! ¡Y nada de mandarme al cuarto PDL! ¡Ni bajarme en la próxima ciudad!

— ¡Está bien! — Estiró los brazos hacia Francis, quien levantó su extremo superior que en ese momento era el inferior por estar colgado hacia abajo, doblándose por la cintura y tomó las manos de Arthur, pero desafortunadamente, el británico comenzó a ver nublado por la asfixia y las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle.

— ¡Arthur! —gritó Francis cuando las manos de Arthur lo soltaron y por la sorpresa volvió a caer de manera brusca y no pudo hacer nada por evitar llevarse con él a Arthur, quien casi había perdido el sentido por completo, así que no pudo seguir aferrado con su cintura y piernas al barandal — ¡Auxilio!

El grito de Francis mientras caían fue sofocado por el ruido del motor del barco, así como las olas que lo golpeaban y los pocos pasajeros que había en cubierta, pues los demás estaban tomando té, ya que la hora de tomarlo aún no terminaba, se encontraban muy entretenidos mirando un hermoso espectáculo que algunos delfines hacían emergiendo con grandes saltos del agua para después volver al océano de manera acrobática y elegante, así que la caída de las dos naciones al océano pareció pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Cielos! —gritó Francis al emerger del agua y con espanto miró como el barco se alejaba dejándolos abandonados en medio del océano — ¡Arthur! — Gritó ahora buscando desesperado a su compañero, pero no lo vio por ningún lado — ¡Arthur!

Nadó de un lado a otro. Se sumergió y emergió varias veces, buscando a su querido amigo, sí, en ese momento la desesperación de no encontrarlo le hizo ver lo mucho que apreciaba al británico.

— ¡Arthur! ¿Dónde estás? — Su fuerte voz no fue nada en comparación con el sonido que las olas hacían al golpear una contra la otra, porque de pronto, como si lo sucedido hubiese sido poco, el mar comenzó a agitarse y un viento helado se soltó — ¡Genial! — Masculló con ira — ¡Una tormenta!

En ese momento alcanzó a ver a unos metros de él, unos brazos que salían desesperados del agua y comprendió que Inglaterra luchaba por su vida. Con energía frenética nadó hacia su amigo. Para cuando llegó hasta donde estaba, Arthur ya se dejaba hundir, agotado de tanto luchar, por lo que se sumergió y tomándolo de los cabellos, lo sacó a la superficie, en donde lo mantuvo para que Arthur pudiera respirar ampliamente.

— ¡No me sueltes! — Gritó Arthur abrazándose de Francis muy angustiado, en cuanto tomó completa conciencia de donde estaban— ¡No sé nadar!

— ¿Cómo que no sabes nadar? ¿A quién se le ocurre no aprender a nadar?

Sin soltarlo, Arthur lo miró algo avergonzado y mirando hacia el horizonte, solamente dijo:

—A mí se me ocurre.

— ¡Rayos! —Gritó con frustración Francis, pero el grito se lo llevó el fuerte viento mientras la torrencial lluvia caía sobre ellos y las olas los arrastraban sin rumbo fijo —Lo único que nos falta, es que lleguen invitados no deseados a cenar— terminó sintiéndose muy cansado.

— ¿Invitados no deseados a cenar? —Repitió Arthur y abriendo enorme los ojos, continuó— ¿Te refieres a… a…?

— ¡Tiburones! ¡Sí, exactamente! ¡Serán privilegiados dándose un gran banquete con mi desbordante belleza! — y soltó una carcajada demencial.

— ¡Calla, Francis! — Pidió Inglaterra mirando a su alrededor mientras se abrazaba más a Francis e incluso rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas — ¡No los invoques!

— ¡Oye!— Francia lo empujó para separarlo — ¡No me abraces así!

Pero Inglaterra apretó más su cintura, aunque fue inconsciente, ya que su atención se concentró en un punto en la distancia.

— ¡Mira, Francis! ¡Una isla!

— ¿Una isla?— Miró el punto señalado — ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que llegar allí! ¡Suéltame y nada!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No sé nadar! — Se apretó contra él rodeando su cuello con los brazos, a lo que Francis gritó histérico:

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Suéltame, maldición! ¡Que me sueltes! ¡No puedo nadar contigo así! ¡Moriremos si no me sueltas!

— ¡No quiero morir! —razonó Inglaterra, así que se desprendió de Francis, pero sin soltarlo por completo.

— ¡Qué compañero tan inútil me tocó para naufragar! — se lamentó Francis mientras se acomodaba a Inglaterra de tal manera que le permitiera nadar sin ponerlo en peligro.

Así, el comienzo de su nado fue con energía, pero poco a poco, el llevar con él a Arthur, el luchar contra el oleaje y el tener la lluvia sobre ellos, sin contar con el frío que comenzaba a calar, su nado se vio perjudicado y por poco se da por vencido, no obstante, al ver ya muy cerca la isla, redobló el esfuerzo y finalmente se vio recompensado por tanto trabajo. Al irse acercando a la playa, dejó que el mismo oleaje los sacara del agua y ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la arena agotados… Francia principalmente. No les importó que la lluvia siguiera cayendo sobre ellos.

—Vamos, Francis —dijo Arthur levantándose, después de un rato de estar allí tendidos — exploremos esta isla. Vamos a ver a donde hemos venido a parar por tu culpa. Busquemos un refugio. La noche nos alcanza ya. ¡Y tengo mucho frío!

Francis, que había estado tratando de recuperarse durante esos minutos, se levantó para quedar sentado y mirando hacia arriba, clavó sus azules orbes en Arthur y el disgusto no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Qué es mi culpa que estemos aquí? ¡Es la tuya! ¡Si no te hubieras empeñado en bajarme de tu barco, esto no hubiera sucedido!

— ¡Es tu culpa por subirte a mi barco! — refunfuñó Arthur y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse del rubio.

Francis se puso de pie sintiendo como todos sus músculos resentían sus movimientos. En verdad estaba muy adolorido por el esfuerzo que hizo por ponerlos a salvo.

— ¡Y mira nada más en que estado estoy! —gritó al mirarse y notar que su apariencia estaba en mínimas condiciones de cuidado. Se tocó el cabello — ¡Mi sedoso cabello se ha arruinado con tanta sal! ¡Y además de que eres el único culpable, ni siquiera me has agradecido por salvarte la vida!

Siguió al británico lanzándole acusaciones de ser un mal agradecido y así discutiendo siguieron buscando un refugio, ya que a causa del nublado, la noche los alcanzó más pronto. Finalmente encontraron una especie de cueva y cuando entraron en ella, dejó de llover.

— ¡Qué bien! — Refunfuñó Francis — ¡Hasta la lluvia se burla de nosotros! ¡Ahora que encontramos donde protegernos, deja de llover!

— ¡Ya cállate! — Ordenó Arthur acurrucándose contra la pared de la cueva — ¡Es tu culpa que estemos aquí!

— ¡No me des órdenes! A parte de que tú tienes toda la culpa, ¿te atreves a darme órdenes?

Y pasaron buena parte de la noche discutiendo, hasta que no pudieron más y el cansancio los venció, pero en cuanto amaneció, el primero en comenzar con la disputa fue Francis al decir:

—Iré a buscar algo que comer. De seguro lo que encuentre aquí será más sabroso que los alimentos ingleses.

— ¡Vuelve a decir algo más de mis alimentos y te juro que lo pagarás muy caro!

— ¡Seguro! — Se burló Francis saliendo de la cueva — y yo te daré batalla hasta que reconozcas que tengo la razón en todo.

— ¿Me darás batalla? ¡Ah, quieres guerra! —Arthur lo siguió por toda la playa replicando a todos los argumentos de Francia, quien estaba dispuesto a tener la razón, de igual manera Inglaterra — ¡Entonces deja de huir y enfréntate a mí!

Francia se detuvo y se volvió para enfrentar finalmente a Inglaterra. Ambos estaban cansados de las discusiones y ahora estaban dispuestos a arreglar los asuntos como las naciones los arreglan cuando se va más allá de la diplomacia.

Pero en eso, fueron interrumpidos por el motor de una lancha…

— ¿Una lancha? — preguntó sorprendido Francis mirando como la lancha se acercaba a la playa— ¿Qué hace una lancha en esta isla desierta?

La lancha se acercó lo más que pudo a la playa, lo que fue bastante y arrojando el ancla, su propietario bajó al agua. El nivel de ésta llegó sólo a sus rodillas, así que prácticamente estaba en la playa.

— ¡Es USA! — Exclamó Arthur sorprendido — ¿Qué hace USA en esta isla?

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano por parte de Francis, lo hace volverse a mirarlo con ira.

— ¡No es USA! ¡Es mi pequeño Canadá! ¡Oh! — Francia comenzó a sonrojarse abochornado al recordar algo — Canadá y yo estábamos tomando las vacaciones juntos para recordar los tiempos felices que pasamos juntos. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso?

— ¡Mal padre! —lo acusó Inglaterra dándose masaje aún en la cabeza por el zape — Entonces es seguro que es a mí a quien viene a rescatar. Tú lo dejaste abandonado en ese crucero.

—Lo dejé abandonado por tu culpa. ¡Tú me arrojaste por la borda! Además, tú si eres un pésimo padre. ¡De seguro lo eres para que todas tus colonias se hayan independizado de ti! ¡No te soportaron!

Canadá llegó a su lado e iba a decirles algo, pero siendo invisible ya para ellos, lo ignoraron. Rápidamente, Arthur entró al agua para dirigirse a la lancha, furioso por la acusación de Francis de que era pésimo padre. Sus colonias no se habían independizado de él por ser mal padre, ¿o sí? Llegó a la lancha y subió a ella. Encendió el motor para alejarse de la isla con la intención de dejar allí a Francia, pero él lo había seguido y ya con la lancha moviéndose, se alcanzó a subir mientras Canadá, que ya casi llegaba a la lancha también, porque había seguido a Francis, fue abandonado allí.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó Canadá al viento — ¡No me dejen aquí!

Pero Francia e Inglaterra continuaron con su discusión y así se alejaron de la isla y de Canadá.

No fue sino hasta pocos días después que, encontrándose todas las naciones reunidas en la cumbre mundial, USA preguntó:

— ¿Ya estamos todos? ¿No falta nadie? Tomaré lista entonces…

Y fue nombrando a cada una de las naciones hasta:

—Canadá…

Nadie pareció notar si respondió o no porque Italia dijo lo de siempre cuando se reunían:

—Seguimos pareciendo simples estudiantes con ese tomado de lista…

—Guarda silencio, Italia —Ordenó Alemania — Pon atención.

—No escuché si respondió Canadá— dijo USA dispuesto a pasar al siguiente en la lista, pero fue interrumpido cuando dos voces se escucharon al unísono:

—¡Canadá!

Y de igual manera, Francia e Inglaterra se levantaron de sus asientos y apresurados, se dirigieron a la salida de la gran sala bajo la sorprendida mirada de todas las demás naciones. Ya en el umbral de la puerta, Francia se volvió a todos y les dijo:

— ¡Pospongan la reunión un par de días! ¡Tenemos que rescatar a un náufrago!

Ya en el auto de Inglaterra con rumbo al muelle, Francia acusó a Arthur:

— ¡Un náufrago que es náufrago por tu culpa! ¡Ese día hasta a mí me querías abandonar en esa isla!

— ¡Porque eres un odioso insoportable!

Haciéndose el habitual intercambio de opiniones entre ellos, el que continuó incluso después de estar buen rato ya sobre una pequeña embarcación cuyo timón Francia dirigía, pero de pronto Francis silenció a Arthur que alegaba algo y le preguntó:

— ¿Y sabes qué isla es esa donde dejaste abandonado a Canadá?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos un momento, luego, uniendo sus voces, levantaron las miradas al cielo y gritaron:

—¡Nooo!

Mientras tanto, de un lujoso crucero, Canadá desembarcó, y en medio del mar, unas negras nubes en el cielo presagiaron mal tiempo… Un pésimo cambio de clima que provocó que un par de voces, desde aquella pequeña embarcación que comenzó a ser arrojada de un lado a otro sobre el recién agitado mar, se unieran en coro para lanzar otro:

-¡Nooo!

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?<strong>


End file.
